House Of Exceptions , Sequel to So it begins
by Never. Shout. Valeria
Summary: Zoey HAS HAD IT, she has run from her life this whole time dragging her poor daughter along with her then someone from her past comes back to hunt her, someone known as Eric the guy that got her pregnant. This is the sequel to So It begins.
1. Chapter 1 shockin Dad

_**EricPOV**_

Where was he? why was he not here? had something happened to the plane?Nyx please let him be safe. Suddenly a boy with dark brown hair appeared. I relaxed he was fine.

As soon as I saw him I hugged him. I couldn't afford to lose him too. First Zoey, then his mom. Oh Nyx how come my life is such a mess. I held onto him, not letting him out of my sight that is until he spoke.

"Dad I met an old friend of yours." Shocked I stared at my son. An old friend? who could it be my Zoey? no impossible.

"Who?" I playfully punched his shoulder.

"He said his name was Stark, said that you were a professor at the Tulsa house of night." Damn Stark giving my son too much information, information he didn't need to know.

"Dad he said that you left because you ran trying to find Zoey. " Noo he couldn't know this. It was the only secret I had kept hidden all these years. No one knew except for Stark and some professors there.

I couldn't look at my son. Instead I focused on dragging this suitcase all the way to the car.

The way there was awkward seeing as I hadn't answered him.

"Dad I don't really care.. did you ever love mom?" I stopped in mid track. Did I EVER LOVE HIS MOM?

"No." He looked at me before nodding his head.

"Why you marry her?"

"We wanted the best future for you, we were willing to be together for that, at least that's what she said." I sneaked a look at him. He was staring at the ground.

I hated reminding him about how his mother ran out of his life. How she told us to stay away from her and her new family.

Stupid actress. His mom was Megan Fox.

Stupid women didn't care about her own flesh and blood.

Oh well nothing I could do about it.

"Ready to head to the restaurant?" I asked him from the passenger seat. He shrugged at me before we sped off.

* * *

HOPE YAH LIKE


	2. Chapter 2 Zoey IS that you?

_**Tyler**_**_POV _**

I stared out the window the whole trip down the was awkward silence between me and dad the whole way there. Dad hadn't answered my question. He had actually looked pretty ticked off at me knowing this much about his past. But I still wasn't sure why. I counted the cars trying to see what color was there more. Surprisingly so far yellow was winning. Obviously since there were a lot of taxis in Paris. Thats when it hit me somehow today something was going to happen but I had no idea what.

Confused I turned to look at my dad. He was mumbling something about fat, and stupid. What on earth was he thinking. I shrugged and went back to look out the window. That's when I saw them. Three girls all dressed fancy were across the street. I could tell from the distance that one of them was a vamp. Its weird really but I can see shapes far away which is unnatural for a human. Maybe I was changing, developing? Nah.

I looked at the girls more closely before losing them. They were heading our direction from what it looked like. Did they live here? Probably. They seemed to know where they were heading. Next to the vamp girl was a younger version of her except for the fact that she had amazing blue eyes. I looked at my father again. I couldn't help but sit there dumbfound. I swear there was a resemblance between him and the girl. Weird were they related? Probably not maybe I was tired so my eyes were playing tricks on me.

Instantly I rubbed my eyes trying to clear my vision. Man oh man it just made it worse. I stared out the window and saw the streets were deserted. Maybe I had been dreaming this the whole time shit, I was losing it.

"You OK Ty?" My fathers concern was heard in his deep voice. A voice girls found attractive, which I still don't get. I mean hello girls His way too old for you. Gosh. Another clue that gave him away was the fact that he called me by my nickname, some of you are going whats wrong with that. Well my dad doesn't believe in nicknames. I have no idea why, its just another puzzle in my life.

"Yup better than ever Dad." He quickly examined me and nodded. He knew I was lying. Don't tell me how, its just one of those damn vamp things. Which is weird but handy at times. It reminded me of when I was 10 years old.

(FLASHBACK)

_we lived at Florida __at this time. It was about the time I started sensing that something was going on with mommy and daddy. They had been fighting lately. Finally mommy told me she be back later onto pick me up. That night daddy told me mommy had left us. I cried that night and the days to come. Daddy bought me a shiny baseball bat and a ball. I was excited since I had wanted one for a long time. I picked it up and called my friend John._

_We went outside and started taking turns batting. It was fun. That is until I broke the window of our neighbors window. They were an elderly couple and I knew that they didn't like dad. I had no idea why. Back then I foolish to notice how teachers seemed to cringe every time daddy came to my school. I knew he was special. He had told me. But I was to young to seem to understand this. _

_I had seemed to break down that day. I covered the window up with a cloth and John left. Just in time to see dads car pull up in the driveway. I not knowing about my dads sixth sense lied to him. But it was no use he already knew he made me pay for the window, luckily the couple was out of town and their niece was taking care of the house. When we told her what happened she instantly said it was okay. To this day I still think she had a crush on my dad. After that I was grounded for a whole month._

( end flashback)

I shrugged at that thought. Ugh I was so glad when we moved 14 years ago. I cringed at the house dad and I had left to come here. Thats when I remembered another time when my dad seemed to know I was lying. I was 13 that time. Much more foolish.

(flashback)

_I was sitting in class when my friend Kevon passed me a note._

_hey dude _

_you going to Stacey's party tonight._

_I stopped to remember if I was invited then I remembered a very peppy Stacey handing me a piece of paper. I tried to remember what I had done with, right I stuffed it in my front pocket._

_I took it out and sure enough is said that I had been invited to a party. I stuffed it in my front pocket an took out a piece of paper and handed it to Kevon._

_I had written that I had no idea. Was he going?_

_Trinity a shy girl tapped my shoulder, I glanced at her. She blushed and handed me the note. I took it from her and started reading it._

_Dude _

_of course you should go, I hear her parents aren't going to be there. Krysta Park going to be there._

_I smiled at the note in my hands. Krysta was the girl I currently had a crush on. She was sitting two rows in front of me._

_She was so easy to spot. Being the only girl with Auburn orange hair. Her deep moss green eyes were amazing. She was beautiful._

_It was a fact that she was the most popular girl in school. Also known a fact that she was the prettiest girl in the whole school._

_Another fact that I was considered the hottest guy in school, and popular. That is according to the girls in my school._

_That night I sneaked out of my house and made it to the party sure enough Krysta was there looking hotter than ever. We flirted for some time I even made her blush which was a good sign._

_I made it home just in time. I never thought that dad had come to my room only to find me gone._

_Well lets just say that a very embarrassed me got a lift home by a very mad person._

_(_end flashback)

I was never going to do that again. I swear that was what everybody talked about the next day. My dad picking me up. He almost ruined my reputation had it not been my sportynes and good looks I would have been doomed.

I was about to start a conversation when all of sudden my dad pulled up at a fancy place. The restaurant as he called it was huge.

I was surprised. and nervous.

"Come on Tyler." My dad closed his door and started jogging to the place. I left my seat and jogged after him.

I ignored the curious glances from people. And th giggles of girls.

I also ignored the group of girls checking my father out. But do have to say it got annoying.

One girl even tried flirting with him, but my dad being the gentleman turned her down slowly.

She shrugged before joining her giggling friends.

I looked at the place, thats when my eyes popped out of my sockets.

Standing in a corner where the trio of girls I had swore I had never seen.

From up close the vamp girl looked older my dads age to be exact.

And from over here the girl that had looked a ton like my dad looked even more like him from up close.

"Dad?" He glanced at me.

"Yes?"

"Isn't it weird how that girl looks like you?"

My dad instantly looked at the girls in the corner. His eyes examining from one girl to the next. But they stopped at the vamp looking girl. He seemed shocked. And started getting uneasy.

The vamp girl noticed him, she too looked scared. The look a like looked at my dad. Confusion written all over her face.

What on earth was going on?

_**ErikPOV**_

Could it be? Was it really her. The girl that looked like Zoey stared right at me, her eyes widened with amazement.

It was her. After all these years I had finally found her

My Zoey.

**_ZoeyPov _**

I stared back at Erik what on earth was he doing here. I was scared.

But somewhere in my stomach there were butterflies there. Who knew he still gave me the same effect. No Zoey, you no longer are who he thinks you are no you are.

You are Suzann Zurieth Judi Et, great Vampyre in the world. I reorganized my posture and looked away from his gaze. Then I heard a deep voice speak.

"Zoey Is that you?"

* * *

**Ooh cliff hangar lol review porfavor. or **

**or click on link below**

h t t p: / / w w w . f o r m s p r i n g . m e / b r e a k e m p a n t s v a l


	3. Chapter 3 dENIAL

_**ZOEYPOV**_

"Zoey is that you?" I turned around to look at Erik, his eyes begging me to say yes, but I wasn't going to give him that. I wasn't this so called "Zoey" anymore. I had changed for the better.

"I'm sorry sir but my name isn't Zoey, I'm Suzann Zurieth Judi Et. are you lost?" He stared at me surprised at my denial, he had no clue on how to answer me. My eyes focused on my daughter she was confused, next to her, the so called friends looked distracted I followed their eyes to the boy next to Erik.

He was tall and very handsome which was interesting, he had dark brown hair but his eyes had a tint of blue/green eyes, that seemed to never decide what color they wanted to be.

I looked into his mind and was shocked at what I heard.

He was wondering why his _DAD._ Had seemed to call me Zoey, his long lost girlfriend. I tried to hide the tears that were threatening to come out.

I should have known that Erik was married. I mean it had been 15 years since I had last saw him. I had just always made myself believe that he would never fall in love with anyone that one day he would come back and we would marry.

I was not ready to face the truth, that he would never be mine again. Horrified I looked at him with utter disgust and longing for what we had when we were younger. I gave him a small nod before turning around and leaving the restaurant.

I didn't pause to see if Bettina was following me or if he was right behind me. I ran all the way to the nearest park and sat on a bench. There I cried for what seemed like hours, but one look at the sun and I knew it had only been a few minutes. I turned my head to the left there crossing the street was my daughter.

Brave, and bold determined to go comfort her mother. I thanked Nyx for blessing me with such a loving and understanding daughter. Not everyone got what I had.

I knew though that she wouldn't be that understanding once she knew the whole truth, not that I was planning on telling her.

All I would say was that he was an old boyfriend and that my real name was Zoey Redbird. Her name was Bettina Lucille Redbird.

how do I tel my innocent daughter that she had just met her blood related father, that all she knew about herself was not true, that she had a family.

But worse that mommy left daddy a long time ago for her own good.

How could I ever tell this to her, especially on her birthday.

_**ErikPOV**_

How could I be so stupid, how could I just let her go?

After all this time, when I had given up hope to ever finding her again.

I had found her and I let her go just like that.

Why? I slammed my fist into the glass door, the force so much that it broke. Damn it.

The clerk was eying me mad now. I gave her 200 dollars to pay for the door and left.

My son's footsteps were behind me. I knew the answer to my question.

I knew why I had let Zoey go, or as she now called herself "Suzann Zurieth Judi Et" .

I had let her go because The moment I looked into the girl beside her mind I discovered a very shocking secret.

She was Zoey's daughter. Zoey had left me and had gotten married.

Never once thinking of the sickening pain that she had caused me those long harshful years that she left me alone. The girl was a prove that she had a very successful marriage.

This tore my heart apart. It had been mending but now it hurt again as if I was reliving the moment when she left me.

I saw a bench in a park and sat down putting my head in my hands. This was too much for me to hang on too. Suddenly a hand grabbed me.

I slowly raised my head there was my son more confused than ever.

He gave me a small smile. I smiled back, but out of force habit.

"Dad you ok?" I gave him a very unconvincing nod before looking at our surrounding. Maybe if I had looked closer I would have seen her two feet away from me.

But a the time I was too upset to focus.

_**TylerPOV **_

I glanced nervously at my dad. He looked horrible. I was still confused at what happened in the restaurant. He had called the vamp girl Zoey, but what made all of this more confusing was that she had denied him and said she was someone else. I was left there standing more embarrassed than ever. This was worse than when he picked me up from that party.

It was worse because now everyone thought that my dad had lost it. I thought that. But maybe it was my fault, I was the one that had to bring the subject up. If I never brought it up maybe this would never had happened. I felt hurting myself.

Great thanks to me here I was in a freaking park, instead of the stupid restaurant, with a very upset looking parent. Shit I must look messed up to people walking by.

Nice work Tyler I said to myself before planting my butt on the bench knowing full well that I was going to be stuck here for a long while So I might as well make myself comfortable.

**_BettinaPOV _**

I shivered slightly as I ran the five blocks towards where my mom was huddled. I was still pretty much in shock from what seemed to happened back there in the restaruant. My brain was still trying to process everything.

I paused as a red light stop me in my tracks. I looked again but this time I saw him. The boy that had seemed to arrive with the man that called my mom Zoey. A part of me wanted to wave at him get his attention but soon after he left heading in another direction. I sighed and finally crossed the road. There was my mom.

More teary than ever, why?

This didn't affect her, did it.

Or worse was she really Zoey? Could it be?.

If my mom was Zoey then who on earth was Bettina. I wrapped my arms around my mom and hugged her. Soon after Selene and Lat appeared they too hugged my mom.

You could say we had a group hug more or less.

I felt my two best friends looking at me worriedly I didn't care my mind was somewhere else.

Trying to find a solution out of this mess.

* * *

**well hope with my whole heart you guys like thank you to **

HappyGilmore27**for the alert, and putting this as your favorite story.**

**Another thanks too** wickedlovely731 **for putting this story on alert.**

**And lastly thanks a bunch too **geeniebop** tHIS PERSON ALSO ADDED ME FOR FAVORITE STORY.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT SUPPORT ME BUT i ST**I**LL NEED THOSE REVIEW**.


	4. Chapter 4 Shawn,Stacey?

**Hey everyone.**

**_{waves around the room}_**

**OK I'm real sorry about not updating. But anyways here you go another amazing chapter.**

**_

* * *

Bettina_**

One by one I stuffed all my books in my locker and grabbed the dreadful History book.I checked my watch then closed my locker. Just in time to hear the tardy bells final warning ring. I groaned and half jogged/half ran all the way to my class. With one single thought in my mind my Mother. She hadn't left her room in over two weeks. Half the time I had to force her to come downstairs for a cup of brownpop. It was getting harder each day. We got calls from her work, asking when my mom was coming back. I always gave them the same answer each day _soon_. The only question that was bugging me was how soon? How long would this last? And one question that seem to linger in my mind was. Why did that man seem to glare at me so much when we first met him? I seemed to ponder these questions in my head as i neared my class. Each step I took i jumped to conclusions, probably wrong ones.I sighed then entered the dreaded classroom.

"Bettina so glad you could join us!" I turned around to face my history teacher. His green turquoise eyes stared at my coffee brown eyes.{sorry if I said that they were blue they aren't]. I just stared back not blinking daring him to keep going. He doesn't just gulps and whispers never mind. I smile in triumph and head towards my seat. I feel everyone's eyes on me I just keep walking not letting that bother me.

"As I was saying class The Great Depression was a horrible cause." I zoomed out and started to think of what my mom was doing, and what or where that man from last week was at. Had he stayed or left? Did he feel embarrassed when my mom denied him? And mostly if my mom's name really was Zoey who would that make me? Bettina what? I sighed and tried to block these thoughts and pretend to at least pay attention to the teacher.

Two hours pass can this man get more boring. I fidget in my seat and stare at the clock. 15 more minutes and class is over thank gosh. I don't think I can stand this. My prayers are answered but not by the bell but by the inter-come.

"Mr. Keillor, we need Bettina at the front office now." All eyes turned to me and I quickly scanned my memory for something bad I had done lately.

My mind was blank so I just stood up, gathered my books, and left the room. On my way to the office my heart started pounding. What if they had called me because something bad had happened to my mom?

I too brushed that thought away, I had no idea what I'd do without my mom there and I sure as hell wasn't planning to know real soon.

Right, left, my feet went in rhythm, when I neared the stinkwhole we call the principal office, I ran my hands through my hair, fixed my clothes, and put a fake smile on my face.

Slowly I opened the door and entered. The room smelled like mints. I glanced around and saw the principals secretary. Her eyes looked through her thick glasses over at me. Then she pointed an orange nail at me to take a seat. I was only there for a few minutes when another person opened the door. My eyes almost came off as I realized who he was.

IT WAS THE STRANGE BOY!!

A bunch of thoughts erupted into my brain but I shushed them enough to just stare at him. He too seemed confused and a little nervous. He hadn't seem to notice that I was there. Quickly I picked up a magazine and burrowed my face in it. Hoping he didn't have any access to my face.

My eyes scanned the page, and I tried to look interested in what I was reading, but I got to say I must have picked up a book in another language because I had no idea what it said.

"Are you enjoying that?" I peeked from the book and saw the guy staring at me with a very amuzed look in his face.

I almost screamed at him what was so funny. But I held my tongue an nodded my head.

"Really? Its not hard for you to read that?" He glanced at the cover, then tilted his head.

What was wrong with this guy? Was he making fun of me?

"Of course it's easy to read." I put a lot of sarcasm i those words. He needed to know who he was talking to.

"Oh well I figured that you wouldn't seeing as the magazine is upside down." He shrugged his shoulders then turned away but not before i saw him smile.

I almost slapped him, but didn't for one reason and that was because my cheeks were getting red. If theres one thing I hate its too be embarrassed. I put the book away then ever so gently tapped his shoulder.

I saw him turn, he was grinning but as soon as he recognized me he stopped. His eyes got cold, and his jaw muscles tightened. I looked away from the intensity of his eyes and looked straight at the floor.

"Kids?" We both looked up and I swore my mouth dropped open. In front of us stood a lady with long raven hair, purpleish eyes, and the whitest skin ever. I turned to look at the boy and saw his eyes bulge out.

Then he spoke.

"Stacey?"

_Stacey? He knew her?_

I stared at the girl and saw a huge smile go across her face.

"Tyler! OhmeeGee It's been so long huh?" I saw him or um Tyler nod his head then both go into each others arm. At the momment I looked away. I dont know how to explain this but seeing them hug brought a pang of hurt through my heart. What was that about.

"Stacey, whats going on? why are you here?" I looked back and saw Stacey look away, then sigh.

"You'll see Ty..I can't tell you now later."

Then in that moment another person walked in.

But this time I had to cringe, because this girl was so beautiful that it hurt my eyes.

"Guys I'd like you all to meet Shawn. Nyx's Daughter."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I tried my best **

**reviews? porfavor thnx bunches love you all.**

**check out my other stories too.**

**love yalll**

**Val  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Shawn arrives

**Hey everyone.**

**_{waves around the room}_**

**OK I'm real sorry about not updating. But anyways here you go another amazing chapter.**

**_

* * *

_**_**Shawn**_

Just in cue I made my entrance. I did a quick prayer to my mom and entered the room. Bowing slightly I smiled at the girl named Stacey and prepared for the moment that i was born to do.

I took a deep breath and smiled at the two ecceptional kids beside me. Both related , yet not knowing. I gave them a bright smile and spoke.

"Good morning Tyler Night and Bettina Redbird. I stared at the girl and saw her eyes go wide. Obviously she had never heard of that lastname. I didn't blame her her mother had lied big time to her. Although I shouldnt judge her mom, seeing as she is my moms favorite vampyre of all time.

I had known this since the time my mom focused on Zoey, there were even times I had wished to be Zoey seeing as my mom adored her dearly. Now I know otherwise.

I blok this thought and continue to talk.

"I Know this very strange for me to just barge in on your school. But trust me I have my reasons. Any comments yet.?" I glance from one face to the next. It makes me wanna laugh they look so alike yet different how can they not realize they are related? Humans are such strange creatures.

In cue the boy Tyler raises his hand.

"Yes?."

"Do our parents know about this?" I noticed how he seems nervous and looks at the girl then back to Stacey. Interesting.

"Well technacly no. But that is not whats important." I saw the girls shocked expression then watched her mummble about calling the police. I just smiled to myself.

_**Bettina**_

What the crap? Who did this girl think she was, I knew she claimed to be Nyx's daughter but where was her proof? Had she any birth certificate with her? i doubt not? So how were we supposed to trust her.

Tyler raised his hand then.

"Yes?" came her reply

"Do our parents know about this?" I looked at Shawn trying to read her expression but her face was blank. Which irritated me a bunch. Finally she respoded.

"Well technacly no. But that is not whats important." What?

clearly the girl had lost her mind. Before i knew it i whispered to myself.

"Might as well call the police" I looked at Shawn only to see her staring at me then Tyler. Seriously this girl was pissing me off!

I sighed and focused on my feet. I looked at my perfectly manicured nails. If only my life was that perfect.

_**Tyler**_

I couldnt take my eyes out of Stacey. It had been solong since I saw her. But I was wondering what she was doing here. Just then the dorr opened and an angel appeared atleast I thought. Her hair was a silky black her eyes big were the only inhuman thing about her were a dark crimson red. More like the color of. blood.

When she spoke I felt like melting. She had such a strong aura. Stronger than the girl next too me. Bettina as I recalled.

* * *

**Ok soo heres my apology.**

**Im busy! this time for real its summer and well right now im in South America!**

**sooo yes.**

**As for the chapter i reallized it was rushed and not that great. Someof u might say that it seems unfinished thats because well it sort of is the next chapter will continue were it left of!**

**Another thing i'd like you all to read this story its the best story ever no joke!**

Neferet's Story

by

Tsuki-Himitsu

**An the last thing i promise i nedd 4 reviews to continue!**

**Val  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Plane ride , the truth

**Hey everyone.**

**_{I love you all :)}_**

**OK I'm real sorry about not updating. But anyways here you go another amazing chapter.**

**My excuse will be in the bottom ? oh and i hope this lefts off were it was :)  
**

**_

* * *

_**

Tyler

The moment my eyes searched hers I felt a pull unlike any. I wanted to go beside her and obey her every move. I knew that whatever she'd say I would follow no questions needed. It was like love at first that or I was going crazy. She kept going on talking about transferring schools and blah, wait what.

"Don't worry I'm sure your parents will tell you whats up for the next couple days. You see you two are special, in case you haven't noticed both of you have parents that are vampyres. And although none of you will ever be marked you both are a different type of fledgling. You are stronger than regular humans , faster , more attractive , " She paused to smile at me. "You are an entire new group. And there are more of you! " Her voice rose excitement visible in her eyes. I felt power oozing from her. Then it was gone.

"Thats why we need a school , different from vampyres, and different from humans a school just for your kind. Of course We need to change your names, and other stuff . Netherless you shall begin next week, hope too see you there. "

And with that she left leaving me speechless and confused like hell. I had just moved here and now I find out I'm different than everyone else ? Well crap. I was just getting used to Paris.

I groaned before getting up from my seat, looking at a very dazed Bettina and giving her a half smile .

"So what you think ?" Her eyes focused on me .

"I dont know Tyler, I keep getting a funny feeling about her, I mean yeah I always knew I was different than my friends and everyone but I just never thought it would end with me leaving behind the place were I was born, lived , and raised. " I nodded my head in understanding. I did get what she was saying. I had moved alot in my short teen life. Mostly because of my dad trying to find her mom.

" I'm sorry about it Bettina" I smiled and grabbed my book then left, letting the door slam behind me.

The rest of my day I barely payed attention in class. By the time bus dismissal came on all I could do from not running was grip the chair and wait for my bus to be called.

As soon as they said the number I raced down the hall an out of the School. I looked back and sighed.

For real I was getting sick of all these changes , i swiftly shook my head before boarding the bus.

_**Bettina **_

I looked at my clock five more minutes and my plane left . I stared at a tear shocked mom behind me . I took a deep breath and hugged her , i truly did love her but what she told me today practically changed everything I had ever believed in. I had come home earlier that day gone straight to the computer and typed in Google if Nyx had a daughter stupid piece of crap said yes . Everywhere I looked her face showed up . I really dont know why I STRONGLY DISLIKE HER , I JUST DO. So of course I had to tell mom what had happened , she practically fell on the floor sobbing . Thats when she spilled the beans. She told me that my real name was Bettina Redbird I had Cherokee heritage , I was also half white. My dad had never died , or left her . Actually my mom had left him for no good reason , which pissed me off . Oh and the breaking point ? That guy at the restaurant , yeah you know him the one that started the drama ? Well he happens to be my father , joyful huh . I was seriously starting to think my life was messed up . I look again at the clock one minute left . I open my purse and grab my mirror checking my reflection.

Thats when it hits me , how much did I look like him , my father. Just saying or knowing that he was alive got me teary eyed, how could my mother had kept this from me . Finally the speaker announces what I have been waiting for.

I turn to my mom and give her a final hug .

She holds onto me tightly before whispering good luck. I brush some tears from my eyes as I grab my suitcase and board the plane, not once looking back.

_Goodbie Paris._


	7. Chapter 7 Starting over,But first lunch

**Hey everyone. I thought that since I havent updated in a looooooong time i make two chapters **

**So enjoy

* * *

****_Zoey _**

I stared as my daughter walked away from me. All of sudden I felt so many emotions running through me , guilt , sadness, loneliness, and pride.

Guilt because just today I had told Bettina who her dad really was , I had watched as her eyes got confused , and full of hatred towards me . I didn't blame her. I had kept this secret from her too long. I just hoped she forgave me. I felt Sadness because I knew that I had failed as a role of a mother. I had disappointed my daughter my first child. And as for loneliness I felt so alone who was I gonna talk to , my only daughter was gone , taken from me. Then there was pride. Pride was my strongest feeling I was proud of how far she had come. I was proud that Nyx had chosen her. I knew that although I had made some mistakes I had taught her well , I had prepared her for this moment, the moment she would leave home, when she would leave me. Thwe sad thing was I wasn't prepared for her to leave, she was still my little girl. I could still picture her running around in her underwear screaming at me where her bear was. It was just too much for me take on. I stared at the window and watched as her airplane flew away from me.

"Its tough, " I looked to my left to find Eric leaning against the wall , watching the airplane drift away, suddenly his blue eyes look me over.

"Excuse me ? " I half whisper half choke .

"I said its tough watching them leave , it feels like just yesterday they were still asking you for their bottle ." I nod my head fully understanding what he was telling me.

"Yeah , It is ." He looks me over and motions for me to follow him , at this moment I am tired and decide not to argue so I turn and follow him outside the airport.

"So Zoey , or um Suzann . " i stare at him and watch as his mouth turns into a smile . A part of me wants top reach out and kiss him, tel him how much i missed him but instead I dont and respond.

"Zoey would be ok, So tell me Eric how did you find me ?" I glance at his blue eyes a smile pushing at the edges of my mouth.

His blue eyes change , confused at a second with my attitude then his cocky smile returns .

"How about we go out to eat , then we can catch up "

I ponder on the idea then nod my head once .

"I guess I can fit it into my tight schedule " I lie knowing full well that I have missed a lot of work days.

He grins before grabbing my hand and leading me to his car.

_**

* * *

Ok I know this is short but , I promise the next chapter will be longer :)**_

_**Review porfavor ?  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 Just one long car drive

**Hey guys sorry again for the long wait , its just that lately i have been having a long writers block but i hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**By the way thanks for rushing me ? Haaa uhmm well here you go .  
**

_**An : Story belongs to P.c , but plot is all mine :) **_

_**Double An : Song belongs to Demi Lovato **_

_

* * *

I throw all of your stuff away_  
_ Then I clear you out of my head_  
_ I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages_

_So how do you get here under my skin?_  
_ I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_ Should have known better in trying to let you go,_  
_ Cause here we go, go, go again_

_**Demi Lovato - Here we go again**_

**

* * *

****_Zoey _**

I watched as Eric drove along the road , he had changed alot . Matured maybe ? Then again everyone had, how long had it been since we had talked ? Seventeen years maybe ?I sighed and looked away . Tears coming to my eyes . Why was he here ? What about Tyler , his wife ? I had so many questions to ask, Nyx please help me . I squirmed in my chair and tried to clear my head .

"Are you OK ? " His deep voice had a hint of amusement .

I turned around and was met with two pairs of aqua blue eyes staring back at me . I tried to open my mouth but it was if my mouth had its own mind , so instead I nodded my head slowly . He smiled before turning back to the road . I couldn't help but examine him more . The way his eyes seemed to squint as if trying to figure something out, his hands so hard and yet so powerful, how he seemed to grip the wheel. It all amazed me. My eyes then slowly wandered up to his face. They went from his square jaw to his hypnotizing lips.

They were so close all I had to do was reach , just lightly lean over and they would be mine again . Damn it , damn Eric for being so close to me , for making me act like this . I hated it . I hated being self conscious , and I definitely hated having such strong feelings towards him. Its not that I hated him , it was just the way that I felt weak , vulnerable when I was around him. Two feelings that Just didn't seem to fit me. For heaven sakes I was Zoey Redbird , The highest Vampyre Priestess out there**. **No one could touch me nor affect me I had proven these when I defeated Kalona and Neferet**. **So why was it that just the sight of Eric set my heart racing ?

What was wrong with me ? I looked at him and cleared my throat .

"So , " I started.

"Yes ?"

"What , how did you-"

"How did I find you ? I simply bit my lip and nodded yes.

"I wasn't trying to, I was " he looks straight at me then ruffles up his hair "Look Zoey when I came here ,to this city, I had just planned to celebrate an important cause with my son thats all."

I nodded slowly trying to understand this.

"So Tyler ? Thats his name right ? " He smiled before saying yes.

"How did that happen ? " His eyes go back to me then briefly to the road

"I could ask you the same about Bettina. " His voice seemed rough but I ignored it.

"So you are just going to ignore my question huh ? "

" No as long as you answer mine ? "

"Fine " I said.

"Fine ? As in OK its a deal ? "

"What other fine could it be Eric? " I rolled my eyes at him .

"How about we wait till we reach the restaurant before we tell our deepest secrets huh ?" I sighed before nodding ok.

I'm guessing he heard me because all of a sudden the radio blasted on full volume . To me that was just fine this was better than the awkward silence I had expected. Intently I focused in on the song coming from the radio. From what I could tell she was a female. Although I was certain that I heard her before . I scanned my brain and listened more closely the first part started

Lève toi c'est décidé  
Laisse-moi te remplacer  
Je vais prendre ta douleur

Out of nature I translate it in my head

Stand up is decided  
Let me take your place  
I'll take your pain

Again I tried to remember who sang this song the second verse suddenly started playing.

Doucement sans faire de bruit  
Comme on réveille la pluie  
Je vais prendre ta douleur

Thats when it came to my mind why I remembered this song this was the song that I had played when I had moved here to help me heal my broken heart. The artists name was Camille. I smiled faintlly and started to sing along.

Elle lutte elle se débat  
Mais ne résistera pas  
Je vais bloquer l'ascenseur...  
Saboter l'interrupteur

From the corner of my eye I saw Eric staring at me , silently I mouthed what at him . He just shook his head before going bac to driving.

"You know" he said turning down the volume so that I could hear him , " I would have never guessed that you would know this song ? "

" Yeah well theres alot you wouldn't know about me. "

"True but whose fault is that . " I shook my head and fiddled with the volume bottom briefly catching the end of the song.

Dites moi que fout la science  
A quand ce pont entre nos panses ?  
Si tu as mal là où t'as peur  
Tu n'as pas mal là où je chante !

As soon as the song ended Eric stopped the car. I looked around me to realize that we had indeed arrived.

"So what was that song about anyways ? "I turned to look at him opening my door and offering me his hand , which I took.

I paused and thought of how to answer his question .

"Well I dont know , I mean it depends on how you look at the lyrics , you know ? " He shook his head .

"No I dont sorry ."

"Oh? "

"Well .. "

"Never mind that how bout we enter huh ? "

I looked at him then at the restaurant .

"Alright lets do this thing! "

"Nice choice of words " He smirked

"Shut up "

"Al right " I glared at him as he looked back at me with that childish grin of his.

"Eric ."

"Yes ? "

"Move or may Nyx forgive me I will . "

"Oooh not much of a choice huh ."

"Nope so I suggest you move your white skinny ass "

"Ok Ok , calm your horses. "

I smiled and put my hands up before walking ahead of him not once turning around.

* * *

**Well first of all yes that is a real song and yes that is the real artist if you would want to hear her sing it here is the link .**

**btw it really is a cool song .**

**.com/watch?v=mSuNLPpTzFs&feature=related**

**Anyy how this isnt my best but its something .**

**the next chapter will be better ?**

**uhmm Review tell me what I should have or shouldn't do ?**

**Ok well I guess thats that .**

**- Valeria**


End file.
